1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a round trampoline and more particularly a trampoline of this type in which the circular frame forming the trampoline is sectional and provided with U-shaped supporting legs bridging the joints between the sections with the U-shaped legs being free of and not connected with adjacent legs or other legs on the frame with the circular frame supporting a mat having a central double thickness or reinforced area and a peripheral area of mesh material enabling air passage therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,575, issued Apr. 6, 1976, discloses a circular trampoline of the type disclosed herein. The references of record in that patent disclosre various trampoline structures and while prior trampolines have functioned successfully, improvements of the structural characteristics thereof are desirable in order to overcome certain problems relating to the strength of the frame especially in the joints between adjacent segments of the frame and in the mat which tends to balloon or provide a "squooshy" feeling when constructed of air impervious material throughout its area.